RomanoxReader: Poor Sweet Baby
by sampea
Summary: You and Romano are sitting under a tree when he asks you to explain love to him...Songfic using this song: /watch?v eGopQvlMDnY


Poor Sweet Baby (RomanoxReader)

You were enjoying the sun under your favourite tree with your friend, a young twenty-three years old italian boy with slightly tanned skin and green eyes. His name was Lovino Vargas and not many were friends with him because of his explosive temper. However, to your surprise, he acted almost like a gentleman when it came to girls, and so, you had learned to appreciate him.

''You know, (Your Name), there's one thing I can't understand.''

''What's that?'', you asked as you glanced at him from the side

''Love.''

Lovino blushed a bit as he talked, for he had a secret crush on you, but he never admitted it, for he knew for sure you would love his younger, much more romantic brother, Feliciano, over him.

''Well, Lovino, you can't really explain love. I could recommand a book, or a poem or a painting, but…you just can't explain it.''

''Well, Explain love to me, (Your Name)!''

''Well…let's say that I happen to see this sweet young boy and I-'', you couldn't finish as Lovino frowned : ''Why does the boy has to be ''sweet''? Can't anybody fall in love with a boy who isn't sweet and has a slight temper and doesn't know a lot about romance? Explain that, (Your Name)!'', he said as he blushed from what seemed to be annoyance, but was really from how he denied his feelings towards you, blissfully unaware.

''Okay, then, let's just say that I happen to see this boy who has a explosive temper-''

''Hey! I didn't mean an ''explosive temper''!'', he said, now red as a tomato, making you hold back a laugh. He was just so cute when he was angry. You sighed and resumed watching the sky.

You were both quiet for a moment, then Lovino spoke :

''Do you think…you'll ever get married, ragazza? (Not that I care).''

You blushed a bit, ''Well…I kinda hate to talk about it…But I like the kind of boys that would call me ''Poor sweet baby''.''

Lovino couldn't believe it, ''Poor Sweet Baby?!'', he then covered his mouth, ashamed.

''Huh-huh.'', you then smiled a bit dreamily as you thought about Feliciano, ''If I was feeling tired, or depressed or something, he'd cuddle up close to me, kiss me on the ear and whisper ''Poor Sweet Baby…''

Lovino look at the ground as he realized how far he was from ever being your Mister Right…How could a sweet, perfect girl like (Your Name) ever fall for him? He sighed in defeat as he looked at you, daydreaming happily. He then frowned :

''Surely, I COULD BE as cute and charming as my brother if I tried!'', he thought as he took a deep breath and began to sing :

''Poor sweet baby! Poor, poor, sweet, sweet, baby…''

You smiled as you heard Lovino's, low but delightful voice, not snapping out of your daydreaming.

'' _Show me where it hurts, I'll tell you how to make it well,_

 _I've won lots of loving cups for playing Show and Tell!''_

He blushed, smiling a bit as he hesitantly wrapped one arm around your shoulder.

'' _My poor sweet baby…Poor,poor, sweet, sweet, baby!_

 _When you need a shoulder, come and try mine on for size,_

 _I'm real good at holding hands and really great at drying eyes…''_

While you closed your eyes and set sails deeper into your daydream, you saw yourself flying along with Feliciano as your heard a voice much like Lovino singing :

'' _Just try me, cry me all your tears!_

 _Why deny me the pleasure of drying 'em,_

 _Stopping you crying 'em…''_

Back in the real world…Lovino was getting closer to you, slowly wrapping his arm around your shoulder…

 _Don't despair for smiles are what I'm there for_

 _You won't have to look for me : I'll always be right near!_

 _Near to kiss and cuddle you and whisper in your little ear :_

'' _Don't fear!''_

You opened your eyes and looked up to see Lovino slightly hugging you and looking at you lovingly…But you were still in a slight daydreaming daze, so you didn't find that all too weird. In fact, you smiled even more and snuggled into his shoulder as well…

Lovino couldn't believe how close he managed to get to (Your Name)…She was indeed so beautiful…and warm to the touch…He was more and more tempted to kiss her…just for a second…

'' _There, there, baby…Poor sweet baby…_

 _Poor, sweet baby…_

 _I am here…''_

But just before he could place his lips on hers…he stopped, unsure…Instead, he asked :

''Like that, (Your Name)?''

''Just like that, Lovino.'', you answered happily as you looked at him from the side.

Suddenly…something caught a whole of your italian and he suddenly pushed you away, taking on an annoyed, but blushing face as he looked away.

''Well, forget it, (Your Name)! It will never happen!''

You just looked at Lovino, confused…

THE END


End file.
